


Family and Friends

by Sxmpoems



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Family Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxmpoems/pseuds/Sxmpoems
Summary: Dragon and Rouge have been dating for awhile and decided that it's time for their kids to meet each other.Wattpad username: CamillaLou
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 31





	1. Refusal

"Good evening sweetie, how was school today?" Asked Rouge.

"Hi, big bro!" Said Tama.

"..."

Ace went upstairs and locked himself in his room.

"Mama Rouge, I think he's mad."

"Oh dear, I'll go talk to him."

She went upstairs and knocked on his door but he raised the volume of his grunge music.

"Ace!" Screamed Rouge.

"..."

"Gol D. Ace, open this door!"

He opened his door and looked at his mother with anger in his eyes.

"If this little tantrum of yours is about Dragon and his kids, we are still going to his barbecue tomorrow."

"You and Tama are going, I'm staying home."

"What do you have against him?"

"He looks like a criminal."

"Don't ever judge a book by its cover."

"Tell that to his face tattoo and his choice of wardrobe."

"Don't go for me, but at least for Tama."

She knew that underneath all of his seriousness, he has a soft spot for his adopted little sister.

"Fine." Said Ace.

"My little Acey Wacey." She said while bear hugging her son.

"Mom, I'm in college. Don't you think that I'm too old for this?"

"You can be fifty years old but you will always be my little boo bear."

"Mom..."

"You're a big softie underneath all of that macho stuff."

"Whatever." He said while blushing.  
_________________________________________

Ace is on a video call with his friends on his computer.

"You're going?" Asked Marco.

"She guilt tripped me with Tama."

"That's so adorable."

"Shut it, Thatch. I'm not in the mood." Said Ace.

"I have to say, your mother did hit a gold mine." Said Izo.

"Who'd have thought she would be dating a millionaire author?" Asked Haruta.

"Now, I have to meet that douchebag's family and friends."

"Look on the bright side." Said Marco.

"Which is?"

"His daughter might be hot." Said Thatch.

"Say one more stupid thing and I'll hang up."

"He means that you might have something in common with them." Said Izo.

"I doubt it and I wouldn't be surprised if they're a bunch of spoiled and stuck up brats."

"Don't you think that you're being a little too harsh on them?" Asked Haruta.

"I'll just bring my laptop and books in case."

"It's getting late, I'm going to bed." Said Marco.

"Me too." Said Thatch.

"So am I." Said Izo.

"Goodnight, you guys." Said Ace.

"Night, Ace." Said Haruta.

He shut off his computer and did his nightly routine. He brushed his teeth, went on his phone for awhile and read one of his many pirates books until he fell asleep.

**_ Timeskip _ **

"Kids, are you ready yet!?" Asked Rouge.

"I'm here, mama Rouge!" Said Tama.

"Don't you look like a grown up?" She says while playing with Tama's cheeks.

"Mom, I'm ready. Let's get this over with." Said Ace.

"Hold it right there, young man." Said Rouge.

She took Ace's backpack and emptied it out, revealing his books along with a few snacks, his medication, his laptop and game controller.

"..."

"Mo-"

"Absolutely not." Said Rouge.

"Why not? It's for the drive."

"You are going over to meet his family and friends and it's going to be difficult to do that if your face is buried in a laptop and change your bag."

"What's wrong with it?"

"You better be joking."

She points to his black aesthetic backpack with the words "fuck off" written in white.

"You can use this orange bag instead and I'm repacking it with your snacks, a bottle of water, your pills and your books."

"But-"

"No laptop and definitely no game controller."

Ace knew that arguing with his mother is a guaranteed defeat so he nodded his head and went into the car with Tama.

"Big brother, are you okay? You look mad." Asked Tama.

"I'm not mad, I'm very excited to go meet them." He said with a fake smile.

"Good, I get sad every time you're not happy."

"Don't feel bad, how about I sit down in the backseat with you today?"

"Really?"

"Sure, I can read you one of my books about pirates or the one about ninjas and samurais."

"Ninjas and samurais!"

He went into the backseat with Tama and took out one of his books.

"This one is called 'Wano Country' and it's about a group of brave warriors who wants to defeat their evil shogun."

She lied down on Ace and he took her under his arm. He was about to start but he felt a little hand tug his collar.

"Hmm?"

"I love you, big bro."

"I love you too, Tama."


	2. The Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad Username: CamillaLou

"We're here, you guys!" Said Rouge.

"Where's the house?" Asked Tama.

"That is the house."

"What!?"

"Holy sh-"

"Ace, what did I say about cursing?"

"Wow, it looks like a palace." Said Tama.

She parked her car and knocked on the front door.

A young girl answered the door. She's wearing a red crop top that exposes her toned stomach and blue high waisted shorts that highlighted her small waist. She has long, curly hair with a strawhat on top.

"Hello, Mrs. Rouge." Said the smiling girl.

"Good afternoon, Luffy. These are my kids."

"Hi, my name is Tama."

"..."

She glared at her son and discreetly tapped his back.

"Ace."

"My name is Luffy and dad's been waiting on you guys to start the barbecue."

"Isn't that sweet?" Said Rouge.

"His guests probably starved to death." Mumbled Ace.

"Luffy, can you please tell Dragon that I'll join him in a moment?"

"Sure and your daughter can play outside with the other kids if she wants."

"I rather read my brother's book." Said Tama.

"Can you stay with her in the kitchen for me?" Asked Rouge.

"Yes, I can."

She left the room with Tama and Rouge looked at her son while trying her best not to scream his ears out.

"Gol D. Ace, what on earth was that?"

"What's wrong, mother?"

She could feel her blood pressure rising when he used that arrogant tone.

"Listen here, you little smartass."

Ace was taken aback at the venom in his mother's voice.

"We are at his house and you will act like you have some damn sense in that hard head of yours. I've had it up to here with your behavior. You are twenty-one years old, start acting like it!" Screamed Rouge.

"Is everything okay in there?" Asked Luffy from the kitchen.

"We're fine sweetie, don't worry about it."

"Alrighty then." Said Luffy.

"Do you understand?" Asked Rouge.

"I'll play nice." Said Ace.

"Thank you."  
_________________________________________

"Mrs. Luffy?" Asked Tama.

"Yes?"

"Why do you look like my brother if he was a girl?"

"I can't really answer that one."

She looked at the book and got curious.

"Tama, that book wouldn't happen to be 'Wano Country', would it?"

"Do you know it?"

"My brother has that same book along with plenty of other adventure books and a couple of geography ones."

"My brother has a lot of books like that too, except for the geography but he has a lot of scientific ones instead."

"Scientific?"

She found herself blushing madly because that reminded her of a certain someone.

"Are you okay Mrs. Luffy? You're getting red."

"U-Um, I'm fine."

"Luffy, we're ready to- Oh my goodness, you're red!" Said Rouge.

"N-No, y-you're red!" She said as she scurried off to her bathroom.

"What's her problem?" Asked Ace.

"I only told her that Ace has a lot of scientific books and she got red from that."

"I knew that girls went crazy over smart guys but that's a bit much." Said Ace in a smug tone.

"Or it probably reminded her of someone else." Said Rouge.

"Don't be ridiculous, what girl wouldn't want to be with someone like me?"

"..."

"What's wrong?" Asked Ace.

"Mama Rouge, I think we should go outside now."

"I think so too, sweetheart."

They left and Ace was alone and confused in the kitchen.

"Was it something that I said?"


	3. The Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad Username: CamillaLou

"Good afternoon, everyone!" Said Rouge.

"Good afternoon, dear." Said Dragon.

She went over and kissed him on the lips.

"Young love..." Said Sengoku.

"I remember when I was that age." Said Garp.

"Ew." Said Tama.

"I agree." Said Ace.

"I would like everybody to meet my children."

"Hello, everyone." Said Tama.

"Good afternoon." Said Ace.

"Ace, is that you?"

"Wait a minute, Shanks!?"

"You two know each other?" Asked Dragon.

"I taught at his elementary school. Are you still the same cunning little brat after all these years?" He asked jokingly.

"Let's just say that not much has changed." Said Ace.

"You're supposed to be in college by now, right?"

"I'm actually studying chemistry."

"Well, you were always good with numbers." Said Shanks.

"Chemistry, eh? He could be good friends with Law. Don't you think, Sengoku?" Asked Garp.

"Lord knows how that boy scares away people." Said Sengoku.

"Ace, what's that on his face?" Whispered Tama.

"That's a tattoo, just like the one I have but unlike that idiot, I got it on my back."

"Sit down, make yourselves comfortable and you guys can tell me more about your hobbies." Said Dragon.

"My name is Tama, I do gymnastics. I like to read books about ninjas and samurais."

"My name is Ace, I'm captain of my college's boxing team and I do mixed martial arts. I like to read too, mostly about adventures and chemistry."

"My kids also do mixed martial arts and they like books with lots of action in them too."

"I know she told me in the kitchen and she's a really nice lady." Said Tama.

"She's my little angel and you mentioned books about adventures. My son happens to have an entire library of those kinds of books."

"Oh, really now?" Asked Ace.

"You could say that he's addicted to stories about pirates."

Ace flinched a bit because he didn't expect that.

"Another strange coincidence is that he's also the captain of his boxing team. He goes to Grandline University."

"What!?" Screamed Ace.

"Is there a problem?" Asked Dragon.

"He's just mad that my team is better."

Ace turned around to confront the voice.

"It's you..."

"The feeling is mutual." Said Sabo.

"You're his son?"

"No, I just enjoy crashing into people's barbecues."

"Even outside of the ring, you're still a sore loser."

"At least my team didn't have someone doping."

"At least my team didn't have a rapist."

"I think that's enough." Said Rouge.

"Exactly, today is supposed to be relaxing." Said Dragon.

"Right, I'll be the bigger person." Said Sabo.

"I'll be enjoying my victor- I mean the rest of the day." Said Ace.

"Try to avoid the needl- I mean the pollen because this season is crazy."

"Crazy like that guy who forced himself on all of those women."

"Crazy like that guy who got caught with blood on his hands, literally."

"..."

"..."

"Wanna fight about it!?" They screamed.

"That's enough!!!" Screamed Dragon.

The boys stormed off in opposite directions.

"Where are you going!?" Asked Rouge.

"Away from this place!" Said Ace.

"Sabo!" Screamed Dragon.

"I'm going inside!"

"That's just fantastic now, isn't it?" Asked Garp.

"It's only been less than an hour and two of our kids already want to kill each other." Said Rouge.

"Don't worry, it's just a little bump in the road. You know how trivial these things are and it's only a little friendly competition between them." Said Dragon.

"I hope that you're right."

"I can guarantee you that by the end of the day, those two will be friends."

"Mama Rouge?" Asked Tama.

"Yes, dear?"

"What's a rapist?"

"..."

"Oh boy..." Said Shanks.

"I-It's...um...well..."

"Dad?" Asked Luffy.

"Yes, Luffy! Please come here now!" Said Dragon.

"Rosinante, Traffy and Lami are here."

"Oh dear..." Said Makino.

"Don't worry, the house is accident proof and the only flammable thing here is the grill and he's banned from getting near it." Said Garp.

"Mingo is here too." Said Luffy.

"What!!!???" Screamed everyone.


	4. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad Username: CamillaLou

"Who invited Doflamingo!?" Screamed Dragon.

"What's going on?" Asked Rouge.

"Makino, stay close to me at all times." Said Shanks.

"Dadan, do not let that bastard get near you." Said Garp.

"Luffy, go upstairs and change your clothes. I want you to stay with Sabo and don't leave his side!" Said Dragon.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on!?" Screamed Rouge.

"Rouge, sit close to me and if you want to go to the bathroom, you have to go with me. I'm not leaving you alone for that predator to-"

"Hello, everyone." Said Doflamingo.

"Oh, shit." Whispered Shanks.

"Makino, you're looking beautiful these days."

"..."

"Good afternoon, everyone!" Said Rosinante.

"Hello, everybody!" Said Lami.

"Hey." Said Law.

"You invited the pervert, didn't you?" Asked Garp.

"Father!" Said Dragon.

"Now, now, is that how you treat your guests?" Asked Doflamingo.

"See you guys later." Said Law.

"Where are you going?" Asked Rosinante.

"To read."

"I'm going to read in the kitchen." Said Lami.

"Looks like you're handling parenting well." Said Doflamingo.

"They're in a bad mood."

"I can't imagine why." Said Sengoku.

"Dragon, where is that beautiful daughter of yours?"

"She's spending time with her brother."

"That's a pity and I heard that she just turned eighteen. It would've been nice to see her."

"Stay the hell away from my daughter, you damn predator!"

"I was acquitted of all charges, so I don't know what you're talking about."

"If you touch my granddaughter, I'll make you wish that you were never born!" Screamed Garp.

Doflamingo turned his attention over to Rouge, grinning sadistically at her.

"Are you new to the neighborhood?"

"D-Dragon..."

"Stay away from her!"

"I see, not too shabby for a gloomy man like you. Though, I think that she might be better off-"

"Hey, so how was everyone's week? I know mines was stressful." Said Rosinante.  
_________________________________________

Lami walked in the kitchen and saw Tama.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your reading."

"It's nothing and you can stay if you want." Said Tama.

She sat down next to her and noticed her book.

"Excuse me but what are you reading?" Asked Lami.

"Wano Country'. My brother was reading it to me in the car and I want to finish it."

"What's it about?"

"It's about a group of brave warriors who want to overthrow their evil shogun."

"Can I see it?"

Tama passed her book to Lami.

"And I thought that I was the only one who liked big books." Said Lami.

"Is that a medical book?"

"Yes, it is. It belongs to my big brother."

"It's from the Vegapunk collection?"

"How did you know?"

"My older brother reads a lot of his stuff too."

"I miss Law, I don't know where he went."

"Ace too, whenever he gets angry, he storms off somewhere."

"That's exactly what happened. I hope nothing bad happens to my brother."

"I hope nothing happens to mines too."

"What's your name?"

"Tama and yours?"

"My name is Lami."  
_________________________________________

Law went to his usual spot in the Monkey garden to read one of his books but saw an unfamiliar face sitting down on the bench. He was about to ask him to get up but saw his book.

"If you're expecting me to leave, don't hold your breath. This book is the only thing preventing me from committing a homicide." Said Ace.

"Funny, I also would like to end someone's life."

He moved a bit to give Law some space to sit.

"I don't mind as long as you don't disturb me." Said Ace.

"Vegapunk collection?

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"I have the same ones at home but they're mostly about human biology."

"Mines are mostly about chemistry."

"If you don't mind me asking, what brings you here?"

"A certain blond jerk pissed me off earlier."

"I'm also mad because of a- well, two blondes to be exact."

"I'm guessing you're from this area, seeing how fast you found this place."

"You could say that I'm used to avoiding certain situations and people."

"What's your name?"

"Law. Yours?"

"Ace."


	5. Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad Username: CamillaLou

"My brother seems like a very cold person to everyone else but not me. He's very kind and compassionate." Said Lami.

"My brother is always serious and doesn't really smile for anyone except for me and mama Rouge. A lot of people think he's-"

"Pessimistic? Cynical? Sarcastic?"

"Yours too?"

"My brother only smiles for me and Mr. Corazon."

"Ace has a big tattoo of a cross on his back."

"Law has...many tattoos. Too many to count actually." She giggles.

"Hey, you guys!" Said Luffy.

"Hi, Miss Luffy and Mister Sabo." Said Lami.

"Tama, is your brother back yet?" Asked Luffy.

"Not yet, he's probably reading one of his books. He does that a lot when he's angry."

"Just a like a certain someone that I know." She says while looking at her brother.

"It's only a coincidence." Said Sabo.

"He likes books about adventures too." Said Luffy.

"He's really obsessed with pirate stories." Said Tama.

"..."

"You hear that, Sabo?"

"We'll be in the garden if our dad needs us."  
_________________________________________

"She's everything to me, I don't even want to imagine anything bad happening to her." Said Ace.

"Lami too, she and Corazon are the only ones who are there for me. It would kill me if anything were to happen to them." Said Law.

"What inspired you to want to become a surgeon?"

Ace noticed the sadness in Law's eyes.

"If you don't want to answer, I understand. I guess it was a very personal question to ask, I'm sorry."

"My biological parents were both doctors and they were murdered not long after Lami was born. After that, I was diagnosed with leukemia and I promised to myself that if I survived this, I'll dedicate my life to helping others so they don't feel hopeless like I did back then."

"That's incredibly noble."

"What's your story?"

"My dad died before I was born from a heart disease, my mom had been in and out of the hospital for weeks and I was diagnosed with narcolepsy. I was looking for an escape from this world so I started reading my dad's old books and that's when I picked up an interest in adventure and science."

"I guess we've both been through the wringer."

"We came out stronger, didn't we?"

"Can't argue about that."

"Sabo, I don't know if I could do it."

"It's been two years, Luffy."

The two men were listening in on the conversation between the Luffy and her adopted brother.

"What if Traffy doesn't like me back?"

Law's face immediately turned pale and his jaw dropped.

"You don't know that."

"Why would he want to be with a weirdo like me?"

"I wonder who's the lucky guy?" Asked Ace.

"..."

"Law?"

He started hyperventilating and got paler which each passing second.

"C-Cora..." He choked out.

"Somebody help!!!"

_**Timeskip** _

Everyone was at the hospital waiting for the doctor to come out.

"This is all my fault!" Cried Luffy.

"Pumpkin, you didn't know that he was there." Said Dragon.

"What happened to him?" Asked Tama.

"He probably had another panic attack." Said Lami.

"Oh God, and he was doing so well. He hadn't had one in almost three months." Said Sengoku.

"I told you that kid is a nutjo-"

"Doffy, now is not the time for your shit!!!"

Everyone looked at a red and trembling Rosinante.

"My son went through one of the worst things that can happen to a person and you're making a bunch snide remarks!"

"..."

"For God's sake, he's your nephew! At least act like you give a damn about him!"

"I'm not the one who told you to adopt those two charity cases." Said Doflamingo.

"I love them as if they're my own blood and if you can't accept that, it's your loss."

The entire waiting room stood still, even some of the hospital staff were looking in on the drama.

"Right, I can tell when I'm not wanted." Said Doflamingo.

"If that was the case, you would have never come over to my son's house." Said Garp.

He left the hospital and Lami hugged Rosinante with tears in her eyes.

"D-Do you mean it?" Asked Lami.

"Of course, darling. I love the both of you with all of my heart and nothing will ever change that."

"Excuse me, are you all here for Trafalgar Law?" Asked the doctor.

"Yes, we are." Said Sengoku.

"It was a panic attack but he's in a stable condition, he can except guests but not too many at once."

"Thank God." Said Ace.

"He requested to see someone first, is there a Luffy here?"

"No, no, no. I can't. I'm the reason why he's here in the first place." Said Luffy.

Sabo picked up his sister and carried her on his shoulder.

"This is for your own good."

"Put me down! I can't face him!"  
_________________________________________

Luffy peeked at Law on his hospital bed with an IV sticking out on his wrist.

"I'm not going to have another attack, you can come in."

"I'm so sorry for-"

"Is it true?"

Her face turned as red as her top and she was struggling to speak.

"Careful now, we don't need a second person to be hospitalized."

"Y-Yes..."

"Good, that's all I needed to know."

He held Luffy's trembling hand and kissed it.

"I like you too, but I was scared that you might reject me."

"I was scared that you wouldn't like me either."

She leaned in to peck him on lips but that soon turned into a full on makeout session.

"Your lips are softer than what I imagined." Said Law.

"Yours too."

She went on top of him and continued their kissing until they had to break away to breathe.

"Wow..." Said Luffy.

He saw that her shirt had become unbuttoned and her cleavage was showing.

"T-Traffy..." She said while blushing.

"Yeah, Luffy?"

"Something hard is poking my butt."

"..."


	6. Friendly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad Username: CamillaLou

Ace went outside of the hospital to meet Sabo who was smoking.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Screamed Ace spitefully.

This frightened Sabo and made him drop his joint.

"I guess you're not so perfect after all."

"What do you want?"

"While you were out here getting blazed, your family's been looking you."

"I'm coming."

"Wait a second. Do you think that I'm going to let you off the hook that easily?"

"It calms my nerves, okay."

"You don't have to tell me, I'm guilty of the same thing but does daddy dearest know?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"And here I thought that you were the perfect little boy that every parent dreamed about."

"Of course, you thought that."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone has high expectations for me because I'm his son. Don't get me wrong, I love writing but not when someone expects me to do it."

"Kinda like how when you want to do the dishes until your mom nags you about it, then you lose all feelings to do it."

"That's one way of putting it."

"So, how often?"

"Once a month."

"Same here, I can't let it get in the way."

"Me neither."

"..."

"..."

"You like pirate books?" Asked Ace.

"Anything with adventure and geography." Said Sabo.

"Me too and I read about science."

"You read science books?"

"I may not look like it but I'm kind of a nerd."

"You really can't judge a book by its cover."

"Come on, let's go back inside but first let's do something about those red eyes of yours."

_**Timeskip** _

"Well, today was eventful." Said Dragon.

"You can say that again." Said Rouge.

"At least Ace and Sabo are getting along now." Said Luffy.

"Where are they?" Asked Tama.

"They're in Sabo's room, sweetie." Said Rouge.

"Trust me, they're enjoying themselves." Said Luffy.

She laughed in her mind because she knew since it was that time of the month, Sabo would be really happy.  
_________________________________________

"Holy hell, why didn't I think of this?" Asked Ace who was reading his chemistry book.

"Reading while stoned is probably the third most relaxing thing that I've ever done. Besides writing and sports, of course." Said Sabo.

"Everything is so...whoa..."

"If you really want to trip out, I have some philosophy books over there."

Ace slowly walked over to Sabo's library.

"I would advise you to pick either Voltaire or Rousseau but if you really want a serious mind fuck, I suggest Nietzsche."

"Two of my friends are philosophy majors so I think I'll try Nietzsche because why the hell not."

"Good choice."

"Hey, what do you study?"

"I study political science and sociology."

"And I thought that I was a nerd."

"You're one to talk, mister chemistry."

"I'm studying game design as a minor."

"You're an even bigger nerd than I thought."

"No, you are."

"Ace? Sabo?" Asked Luffy from behind the door.

"Oh, shit." Said Ace.

"Don't worry, she knows. Come in."

"I see you two have a lot in common." Said Luffy.

"He's a good guy."

"You're not bad either, blondie." Said Ace.

"Him too?" Asked Luffy.

"What a small world that we live in." Said Sabo.

"Oh boy, I can see that it's really starting to kick in." Said Luffy.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Holy shit!" Screamed Ace.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sabo.

"Nothing, I'm reading your philosophy book. You were right, that Nietzsche guy is one clever bastard."

"Dinner is ready." Said Luffy.

"Wait, what!?" Screamed the men.

"Dad thought that to celebrate you two making up, we should have a special Saturday night dinner."

"I'll get the eyedrops and mints." Said Ace.

"I have some body spray and lotion." Said Sabo.

"If this all goes over well, how about next month we try some edibles?"

"You're on."

_**Timeskip** _

"I thought that Sabo and Luffy were the only ones with inhuman appetites." Said Dragon.

"No, Ace has always been like that. Though, he seems extra hungry tonight." Said Rouge.

"This is really delicious!" Said Ace.

"Thank you but can you please swallow your food before speaking?" Said Dragon.

"Sorry."

"Luffy, you already have your share of chicken!" Said Sabo.

"You took my share of paella!" Said Luffy.

"Who stole my sausage soup!?" Asked Ace.

"I was worried for a while." Said Tama.

"Why, sweetheart?" Asked Rouge.

"Because when I saw Ace and Sabo come through the back, their eyes were red."

The dinner table went quiet and Sabo broke the silence.

"Our allergies acted up and we didn't have our eyedrops on hand."

"Is that so?" Asked Dragon.

"You said it yourself, the pollen this year is insane."

"..."

The room was deathly silent until a glass broke.

"Luffy!" Screamed Dragon.

"Sorry, daddy. It was an accident."

"Do you know how much those cost!?"

"I'll pick it up."

"No, I don't want you to hurt yourself. I'll pick it up, can everyone move to the kitchen island?"

"Sorry again, daddy."

"You kids go on without me, I'll help him." Said Rouge.  
_________________________________________

"Holy shit, that was a close one." Said Ace.

"Luffy, did you really have to do that?" Asked Sabo.

"It's not like you guys had a better idea."

"She has a point."

"This is just temporary. He'll bring it back up eventually." Said Sabo.

"For now, let's just be grateful that we made it through the dinner." Said Ace.

"Didn't I have a chicken leg on my plate?" Asked Luffy.

"Isn't that my bowl of soup?" Asked Sabo.

"Luffy, is that my portion of paella?" Asked Ace.

They stared at each other with hateful and hungry eyes.

"Give me back my food!!!" They screamed.

_**End** _


End file.
